Mated
by shareeg
Summary: Leah is to be mated to Sam but she wants to live a regular life and does not want to accept the ways of the wolf pack. Sam refuses to allow her to reject him as her mate. Sam is the alpha of this pack and fears that Jakes pack will one day over turn his pack, he knows he most protect them.He also knows that his very own beta paul would love to be the alpha instead. Lemons & Drama
1. A long walk in the snow

A long walk in the snow

Chapter One

The body is just a shell, you can take my body but you can't take my soul; there is a difference.

The snow had just began to fall last week, however the good part was that it was sticking. Winter creates restriction, it's a time when people stay in. Winter feels comforting to me, maybe it's the warm and fuzzy clothes that hug you. Like this scratchy red sweater my grandma gave me when I was twelve. This sweater smelled like her house for some reason and it would tickle my skin to the point where the hairs would stand up. I never minded though, that sweater felt like her love was constantly with me.

That sweater reminds me of times we stayed up drinking hot chocolate with those small marshmallows. It reminds me of large hot bowls of butternut squash soup with the sour cream and chives on top. Winter bares fond memories but this winter would be different. This was the first time I feared winter ever, that's not something I'm used to. I must say I truly hate that fact. That small fact alone enrages me, though it's really just a small part of the rage. This winter was my first mating season, the first one I was to experience.

I had heard about it as a child but never really understood, not till I was around thirteen. That's when Sam began to really notice me, he was constantly staring at me and following me around. It started so simply but I realized his eyes constant glare on me meant something more. Than he began to tell me that I belonged to him. By the time I was 15 he was sniffing me and calling me his property, constantly. He would approach me as his wolf sometimes just to growl at me and taunt me; it was a ritual that male wolves would do to put females in their place. He would approach me in his human form most of the time. My fear seemed to turn him on, I had been promised to him the day I was born there was no choice.

I could smell him approaching me as I walked to school, I knew he was close now. My feet began to move quickly through the snow but I could hear his pace speed up as well, there was never an escape.

"Hey Leah, where you going? To that public school for the humans?"

"Leave me alone Sam, just go away."

"You will be 17 very soon and when that happens I'm taking you out of that school. No more school for you, I don't know why your parents didn't send you to school on the reservation like everybody else. Than you would understand how things work, instead you act all stuck up. Don't matter your ass is mine soon. You bitches are all the same, once you start getting it you turn. You will meet your wolf self soon, after I mate you that's it. You will be pregnant carrying my pups in no time." Sam referring to me as his bitch was normal, most wolves referred to the females that way, we were female dogs to them.

"I don't want to turn, I want to stay human. I don't want to be a part of some pack that has old fashion ways. I don't want to be with a man who thinks of me as his bitch, an object lower than him. I want to be a part of the human world. I want to go to college and own a business one day."

"That's your problem, you want too much. That white man's school has got you all confused, you don't understand your culture and the world you are actually apart of. I will mate you and soon after you will turn and that's your life. Your purpose is to serve your mate and to bare his children."

"There's so many girls on the res who want to be your mate. They love the idea of belonging to an alpha like you. Look at Emily she practically throws herself at you. She hates me because of you but I would gladly step aside. If she wants you why not? She is so pretty, why you don't take her; not me. Everyone says how she has the face for it. She is the kind that belongs with a stud like you. I'm just a geek at heart a tom boy really."

"When you say things like that it breaks me. You bring out that angry side of me Leah that makes me feel rage. The fact that you dare to turn me away, all I know is how to be dominant. Since I was born I was breed that way. I fear everything I am is what turns you off."

"I'm just not traditional Sam, your right other girls around the res are turned on by that masculine, jealous and possessive approach. I saw a girl get beat once and she showed off her bruises, she bragged that it meant he loved her. That's the moment I truly became discussed with our ways. The mind sets of the female wolves. The mindset of the males as well, we are so primitive."

"Who are you to challenge that?"

"Who are you to just go along with it Sam, I thought you were an alpha but really your just a follower with no mind of his own." All I felt was his steamy hands around my neck, my legs dangled beneath me and I realized he had lift me off the ground. I gasped for air and I began to feel dizzy, his eyes met mine and they were full of rage. Suddenly I could breathe again and I felt air going into my lungs. My feet hit the ground and I feel to my knees. Sam towered over me.

"It don't matter, your fancy talk and your crazy mind; I still love you. I always have, I know you thinking different. Actin different, you not as flashy as all the other girls. I can smell how wet they are all the time, so hot in the pants. Ready to give it up on a platter but you, you are different. You're pure and actually still untouched. Emily been giving it up before mating age and all the guys know it. That girl can't cook, she can't even read. I don't want no dumb bitch like that, they call her abortion whore behind her back. I want a classy girl that no one has had, I want someone who isn't part of the crowd. You are private and you don't gossip. You play ball and like sports. If you don't want to give it please trust and believe I will take it. We could have a good life, you could be happy. You have to accept me and this life, it's our destiny."

"I can't, I like the guy you were when you were a kid but the older you get the more you change into the big black wolf."

"Don't you know other packs are always tyrna invade, not to mention the humans that like to hunt us for sport. There are so many threats to our land, woman and pups. The alpha has to be tough, if my father wasn't so strong we would not have one of the most highly feared and respected packs. Now it's my turn and that's why I need a smart and strong wolf by my side."

"I'm never gonna love you Sam."

"You already do, I see the way you use to look at me."

"Use to, that is the key word Sam but you started to treat me like meat."

"If I acted like a pussy do you know what would happen? My own pack would try me, trust me my beta Paul wants to be me so bad. Not to mention those Lakota boys, Jakes pack. Right now they say that were allies at peace but if I was perceived as weak they would try to take over my pack and then you would truly know cruelty."

"I don't understand you Sam. Sometimes I see a monster but then I look into your eyes and I see something else."

"I will mate with you and we will lead this pack and that's it there is no choice and you will bend to my will."

"I want a partner not a master."

Sam looked down his brown eyes searched the snow. That's when I saw Paul and Embry approaching.

"Sam Jakes here to pick up the trade but he is short, should we let it pass?" Paul questioned.

"What does he have?"

"They got 20% less seafood than usual yet they want our produce, the usual amount. At the end of the day we need their seafood our land can't provide what they can but their land can't provide the kind of produce we can. Shit we need each other, you want to let it slide this one time?" Embry asked.

"No it's all a game their trying to test us, if we start allowing that then we will seem weak. Tell them they get 20% less produce. We give the same amount we get, it's that simple." Sam spoke with such authority.

"Sam what if their having some sort of drought, if were kind to them they will look out for us in the future." After I spoke all three of them turned to me and they looked as if I had broken some rule.

"She gets in your business like that and gives you advice?" Paul asked, his face expression seemed judgmental.

"Go and deal with Jake and do as I said." Sam ordered than he grabbed me by my arm and lead me down the path at a fast pace.

"Don't you ever do that again Leah?"

"Do what?"

"Speak out of term especially in front of my pack member's. Next week is the father's plea ceremony and everyone will be there, even Jakes pack. When your father offers you to me just go along and don't do or say anything that will embarrass me or make the pack appear problematic."

"Don't worry I will be a good bitch."

"I'm serious you do one thing stupid no matter how small and it could have a huge impact on us."

"Damn it Sam I understand the politics of this place, I'm not as stupid as you think."

"That's good news. Dress kind of conservative I prefer that, no cleavage. I want you to look good just not trashy. Do not make eye contact especially with other males especially an alpha like Jake. The last thing I need is for him to challenge me, he doesn't own a bitch yet. I know that taking what I have would please a guy like that."

"Why do you hate Jake?"

"I don't hate him but he is an alpha of another strong pack which makes him natural competition it's just that simple Leah. You may not understand this or believe me but part of the reason I'm so protective is because I know what happens when wolves take over another pack. They rape the woman and they kill the men especially the young male pups. Our tribe and culture would be lost and they would treat you guys lower than their original woman. Your life would be very harsh and I would never let that happen to my people, to you. I would die first Leah." When Sam spoke he grabbed me by my waist and the look in his eyes scared me. It was like he saw through me and his passion was almost too much to handle but this was the first time old feelings I had for him swam to the surface. Then I remembered I hated him now and I pushed him away. He looked devastated.

"I can't touch you?" When he spoke his voice broke, he look betrayed. "Leah I smell you in my dreams no one loves you with the pain that I love you."

"You don't know what love is Sam."

"No Leah you don't know what love is or what the kind of power I have feels like. I do what I must even if it makes the only girl I ever love doubt me."

"What color should I wear master I mean Sam?"

"Red and ah leave the attitude at home."

**Authors Note: Please review it helps to motivate and feedback is great.**

**FYI: I plan to really show and highlight wolf pack mentality and nature as well as explore the culture, which really comes from imagination. I want to really develop the characters and let you discover who they are and what they can become. We're dealing with two wolf packs and the competition and primitive nature will be really fierce in this story.**


	2. Sahara

Sahara

I had spent the entire week looking for the perfect dress but I just could not find anything. I wondered why it even mattered, why do I care? I asked myself this question repeatedly.

I decided to take a walk in the woods, I often did this to relax; I felt a connection to the trees. When I got to my usual spot I was surprised to see Jacob sitting under my tree. Even though he didn't turn around I knew he knew I was there, he was a wolf there was no way he didn't hear me approach.

I approached him with caution because I didn't know much about him really, when I saw him around he seemed a lot like Sam to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked finally turning to face me.

"Well I thought you were supposed to keep to your portion of the lands. Isn't that part of the treaty between you and Sam?"

"I do keep to my portion, although it's a rather small portion."

"Sam didn't have to let you guys settle here."

"True but lately fishing hasn't really been going good for you quileute people. There's been some serious problems a bit of a drought around here? Sam does need us."

"Yeah but that didn't really seem to occur until you guys got here, it's odd. What I wonder is where you get so much seafood from? Whereas everybody else can't get their hands on anything. Since the drought they barely allow people to fish anymore. It's so expensive to buy seafood since everyone knows how desperate we are."

"We have our sources don't worry about things like that girl, I didn't realize you were such a thinker. Does Sam like that? You don't seem like most girls."

"Oh should I wear lipstick and short dresses, I don't need to notice what's happening around me. That's for the boys."

Jake just stared at me, then he suddenly stood. I realized he was really tall, must men were dwarfs next to Sam but not Jake. He was the first guy who was really equal to Sam in so many ways and for some reason that scared me.

"When did you learn to be so mouthy and sarcastic?"

"I don't know, why did you come here Jake?"

"I'm from South Dakota, I'm Rosebud Sioux. We had some problems out there." Jake seemed tense as he spoke. "Some of the humans out there found out about us and they were fascinated. They could not believe that some of us were shape shifters. They started hunting us and selling our cubs. Once the cubs were exposed we had to hunt them down, we can't risk that kind of exposure. We had to kill any human that purchased the cubs. The tribe took a lot of pressure so they began to run the shape shifters out. They think they don't need us and that we were causing too much trouble. There was a time they worshiped us, they knew we could protect them from vampires and we tended the lands. Were stronger and faster than any human but lately it as if everything changed, the pride was gone. They turned on us and it broke my father's heart, he killed himself. We traveled all over but finding Sam's pack and seeing how they are treated just amazes us. We ran into a lot of packs all over but none as great as Sam's. He is a great guy he understood our situation and when he found that we had ways to supply seafood he seemed to let his guard down a bit. He made the peace treaty with us and we keep to the parts of the land he says. I respect him as a man, a wolf and a competitor."

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your pack. I heard such amazing things in the past. Why are there so few of you here? Where is the rest of your pack?"

"Everywhere, I have to be honest I know you come here Leah. I know your scent and I know I'm not supposed to be here. I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I can't explain why, I don't know what it is about you."

"I don't trust you Jake, I don't know if I trust anything you say."

"Do you talk like this to all men or just me because you have no respect, you think I'm some leech."

"I don't know what you mean."

"No bitch I know talks to a male like you do."

"On that note this conversation is over Jake."

"Why? Are you offended or something, wow you really have some weird ways about you Leah."

"Why is it shocking that I demand respect from males?" Jake stared at me again with that weird look I could not read. I hated when I could not read a person, I realized then just how handsome he was. There was an air of confidence about him, he seemed like a man of high position and status. Not the type who would take a hand out. This whole treaty felt weird to me and from both stand points. I didn't quite understand Sam allowing it but also Jake wanting this and accepting it. I had never heard of outsiders finding out about us, it has never happened. That was basically every packs biggest fear and yet this happened to Jakes people.

"I don't like that word, the bitch thing."

Jake laughed which annoyed me. "I never thought that deeply about that Leah. For me it's like saying yes or no, it's so normal. I'm so use to it that I don't even see it, kind of like a scent. You know how something can stink but once you get used to it you don't even smell it anymore."

"Well I always think about things like that Jake. I told myself I would stop being such an analytical and introverted person. I question everything and my imagination is so methodical but I can't turn it off. The constant dialog in my mind, the emotions- feeling so passionate about things others don't care about. I do want to fit in sometimes but I can't help but see and feel and I can't accept and ignore certain things for what they are; the world seems so much bigger than that. I want to experience things not just tolerate the world and environment that has been placed in front of me. I want to question our ways and see how others do things, why is that weird?"

"Most of us don't think that way, not wolves. We are traditional and we thrive in the known and in our ways and territory. We protect our kind and care for that pack, that is the world and it's the only thing we care to know. But I must say I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Sam, he likes things that are extraordinary; he doesn't want the common and he doesn't go for the same things most males do, he is thinking different."

"Why do you need to understand Sam?" Jake smiled at me.

"You always thinking and questioning. You would make a perfect mate, most would think you were a disrespectful girl. But a man who isn't too traditional and can see outside the lines would know that you would make a strong man stronger."

"Sam is traditional." I said in a matter of fact way.

"You don't seem to know Sam the way he knows you, fascinating." Jake said but the last word lingered and again he stared at me but I could not read it. Jake shifted into wolf form and left me quickly without saying goodbye. The way he moved and spoke fascinated me, he was smart and different from most males I knew. The fact that I could not understand him nor truly even trust him seemed to intrigue me further. I had to figure him out. I rushed home and immediately when I opened the door I knew something was wrong. I heard voices I had never heard before so I rushed into the kitchen. There was a handsome younger guy standing next to my father and he had a girl who looked just like him with him. As soon as I walked in my dad rushed over.

"Leah get over here I want you to meet Seth." The closer I got to Seth the more familiar he became. I had seen him around somewhere before.

"Hi, I'm Seth ah Jakes beta."

"Oh yeah I think I have seen you before. So what are you doing here?"

"This is my twin sister Sahara I brought her here as a gift."

"A gift for who?" Sahara approached me, she was beautiful and her hair was so long and black. She was an exotic girl with a warm demeanor.

"I'm yours now, well we know that soon you will belong to Sam. My job is to help you with anything you need."

"Basically she is your body slave now." Seth spoke in a careless a matter of fact way like she was nothing really. This was his blood, a girl who looked just like him yet he was giving her away. The term body slave just meant an assistant that was kept close to you. Why did they want one of their people close to me like that and someone who was so close to him? Maybe he gave her away for that reason, he trusted her.

"Thanks but I don't need you."

"Nonsense we accept." My dad spoke over me and I knew he meant business so I remained quiet. Seth seemed satisfied he left without saying goodbye to his twin, it was weird. I went upstairs and she just followed me, it felt strange. I sat on my bed and she stood there in front of me.

"You know you can sit down on that chair or the bed Sahara." She sat down right next to me it felt creepy. I heard a knock.

"Come in." Emily stuck her head in the door and her mouth dropped she rushed in.

"Who is she?"

"Sahara she is my ah, I hate to even say it but body slave."

"What, you get a slave? You." Emily's entire face went crooked like she smelled something stinky.

"I'm not proud of it Emily."

"I can't even breath right now, I saw Seth leaving here; he gave her to you."

"Yes, he knows about me and Sam."

"I don't think Sam is going to go through with it Leah. I hate to say it but you're not even sexy. You're not popular or even cool, what is he even thinking."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Look it's true I came here to reason with you, if you give him to me I will look out for you."

"Okay, take him."

"It's not that simple you have to really step aside."

"Okay I will and I give you permission go after him. You two deserve each other."

"Thanks and I will." Emily slammed the door behind herself.

"The girl is jealous of you Leah and she is a bee." Sahara spoke in an aggressive way she seemed different from the way she acted down stairs. Less passive and more self-assured.

"What do you mean by Bee?"

"A girl who likes to sting other girls, put them down while smiling in their face. You ignore her because she is irrelevant to you but it's the wrong approach. I realize you don't have that spiteful gene most young girls have, that's fine you're not confrontational with other girls. However letting that sort of behavior pass can bite you later. You have to make other girls respect you even the insignificant ones like her."

"Why do I need to do that?"

"Respect is important Leah. Next time she stings you sting her back."

"That will make things worse and hostile between me and her."

"Things already are but the problem is she is used to getting away with it at this point, you created a monster."

"I created a monster, no she has always been like that."

"Yes because you have always let her. Listen, I can sew and I'm quite good let me prepare your dress for the ceremony." She changed the subject rather quickly, I guess once she made a point she moved on.

"Sam says he wants it to be conservative, no cleavage and red."

"You could do that or you could knock em all dead. I mean all the females and the males."

"What's the point?"

"Sam just wants you to be modest and respectful because it's less threatening to him which is fine. I think you should make a statement that says, I'm not only smart but I can be sexy too. As much as it will anger Sam, it will excite him; I promise you this."

"I don't care about all that Sahara."

"The fact is you are going to be mated with an alpha, your status has changed and your acceptance and appreciation of this must come. You have to understand your place and what it means for you and your people. I wish I was you Leah."

"I don't want this life Sahara."

"You must embrace your inner wolf once you start to mate you will be able to shift, you will meet your wolf. Seth was right me and you use to be just alike. I was once you Leah. I was going to be mated with Jake but I didn't want it. Once we lost the glory and were kicked off the lands it all went to shit. I thought that once we settled here they would mate us but Jake has lost all interest. I hated him at one time, I hated the idea of belonging to some egotistical alpha male. I see now that everything he is he must be, I understand what he means to the pack and how important having a pack is. You see we are different and we are special. No one understands us like we do and we have magic in our bloods. Were wolves do you realize how special you are. The humans thought of us as some science project and even the tribe turned because they want to blend in. At the end of the day all you have is your people. I realized this when it was too late, we are shamed now and you are lucky. Your pack has the glory and flourish and you have Sam. Sam is an amazing man who seems to love you not just lust you but love you."

I didn't know what to say to her so I just stared. I didn't know what to think but I knew I liked her and she liked me.

"This dress, it's going to knock em dead right?"

"Yes, you will be every girls envy and every wolf's desire."

**Please review it only takes a second- don't read and run.**


	3. Conflicted

Conflicted

It was a cold night and having another female sleep in the same bed with me felt weird. I decided that I would ask Sam to clean out one of the rooms my dad didn't use in the house. Sam could build her a bed and some dressers, he was that handy type and I knew he would do it for me. That was the weird thing, I understood that Sam would do anything for me. That wasn't the problem but there was one thing I had to admit. The fact that I was promised to him was what bothered me but if that never happened I know it, Sam is the man I would have chosen on my own.

I just don't like the fact that he owns me, I don't like the system and the fact that Sam does is what bothers me; he swears by the system. That was the core of it all and it made me lash out at him, the possessive way he acted. I want him but not like this and that doesn't make sense. I find myself so conflicted about Sam, I hate myself for wanting him. I also hate myself for not wanting him, it's like a sick curse.

By the time I awoke I could smell breakfast, once I reached the kitchen I saw my dad and Sahara eating; she had cooked. The fluffy golden waffles made my stomach roar, I noticed she made scrambled eggs. She made hers perfect a lot of people think it's an easy thing but so many people mess up scrambled eggs but not her. They were fluffy and moist but not runny yet perfectly firm and yellow not white and yellow. I noticed she fried up some Andouille sausage which were my favorite kind, it was like this girl knew me and how to please me. She immediately jumped up and rushed over to make me a plate, which felt weird.

"Sahara don't, I can do it."

"It's my job my purpose now is to serve you; don't take that away from me. I know you think your being kind but you're really just leaving me with nothing if you do that. I really want to, especially for someone with a heart like yours." I could tell she meant it so I let her make my plate and serve it to me. She smelled so good, she was so happy to do it. She even poured the perfect amount of syrup over my waffle not too much as to drown it but not too little either and to my surprise she reached for the kind I liked. There was two bottles sitting out, that thick and really strong flavored syrup my dad likes and the smooth mild kind I liked; she just knew my style. She sat back down quickly.

"Where is your mother?" Sahara asked, her question surprised me but then again she probably noticed she wasn't around.

"She isn't here, she disappeared a year ago but I know in my heart she ran away, escaped."

"Don't ever say that." My father said he seemed angry he hated for me to talk like that in front of strangers, he was a private type of person. Whenever the subject of her came up he would get defensive. I was not surprised when he got up and walked out.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was a sore topic." Sahara tried to hold my hand when she spoke, I could not tell if she was just one of those really kind people or clever and manipulative. I'm not the type who can just act so caring towards someone I didn't know, to try to hold someone's hand like that, a stranger but people are all different.

"Don't worry about that, my mom is safe." I pulled my hand away from her.

"You know where she is?"

"Let's just say she is living a different life now. A life that wasn't chosen for her but one she choose for herself."

"You admire her don't you?"

"I understand her choices, most people think either she was kidnapped or turned her back on the pack. Some whisper call her a traitor but I get it, I always have."

"I guess you have her spirit. I was wondering about something but I didn't want to upset you."

"What?"

"That Sam guy, he is so thoughtful and I was just wondering; do you realize that?"

"Sam is not thoughtful, he is just very intelligent and you're confusing the two."

"Does that work?"

"What?"

"Not acknowledging his good qualities but highlighting the bad, does it work? I use to do that with Jake it didn't work I'm still crazy about him."

"I don't do that." Sahara just looked at me like she was looking through me and she was because I was lying through my teeth and she called me on it.

"Do you have a screwdriver round here?" I heard a deep voice and it made me jump.

I saw Sam standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his body looked so long and strong.

"What are you doing in my house Sam?"

"Your dad mentioned you had a body slave now but I know all the rooms are closed off and there's really nothing set up for her and you like your space so." Sam paused he seemed frustrated. "I'm just getting the room ready, clearing it out. I stayed up last night making a bed and some things."

"You didn't need to do that Sam, no one asked you."

"You don't have to ask Lele." Sam seemed heartfelt. I loved it when he said Lele, it was so Sam. No one else called me that but him and I knew it was a pet name, he usually called me that when he felt vulnerable or something.

"Well I didn't ask you Sam."

"That's fine Leah because you were going to. So what's your favorite color I could paint your walls for you sweetie?" Sam was now addressing Sahara. It irked me something awful when he referred to her that way (sweetie), I know it's just Sam being nice but hell no.

"I like peach but thank you so much, you don't have to do this; it's awfully thoughtful."

"What you're doing for my bitch, I mean girl; that's thoughtful. By the way I'm Sam."

"I'm Sahara, thank you again for doing all this."

"It's nothing got to stay busy right."

The more she thanked him the worst I felt for not thanking him. Sam gave me one last look like he was waiting for something then he walked out.

"My sewing machine is back at my old cabin, you mine if I go there to make your dress." I wondered why she couldn't just bring it here why make the dress there that could take all day she is a body slave, their supposed to be available to you but I didn't mine, it just felt peculiar; maybe she wanted to get out for a bit.

"Yes of course, you're doing me a favor." I said as graciously as I could and that made her entire face expression change to that curious one she would sometimes do.

"What happened to you?"

"What?"

"You love women but you hate men. You're so kind to me and you acknowledge any good thing I do."

"Why do you think something happened to me?"

"What happened? Look whatever it is let it go then you can really live."

"Sahara why don't you head out to start that dress."

"Sorry for going too far Leah, you just remind me of well myself at one time." Sahara walked out slowly, that girl knew how to hit a nerve.

I rushed to my room, Sam was standing in the hall. I heard him follow me but I acted as if I didn't. He shut my door behind himself. He grabbed me so quickly it caught me off guard, he threw me down on the bed. His strength scared and amazed me all at once. He pushed my legs apart with force. His large body leaned over me till we were face to face. Eye to eye, I felt my heart race. He slowly slid his strong hand up my thigh. I felt my body shiver and my breathing started to get a little erratic.

He placed his hand on my vagina and this shocked me. Sam had never touched me like this and it came from nowhere.

"You're pussy is mine Leah, that's what you need to understand and here's why." Sam slid my panties aside, he ran his finger slowly along my clit. I had never been touched there it felt good and the way he never broke eye contact while doing it felt erotic. "You see how wet you're getting, that's it right there; you want me."

Sam suddenly pulled away from me and just walked out. I didn't know what to think, Sam had just touched me not only that he saw my most private area. Sam touched my pussy and I was wet for him, I could not stop thinking about it. I wanted more but then again who is Sam to just touch me like that? Sam is a man and men take what they want, is that how he felt like I was susceptible to the taking. I felt so conflicted. Anger at what just happened yet thrilled at what just happened, it was a new feel.

**Authors note- Short chappie because the next will be kind of long and detailed. Please review people, so many read and follow this story but they don't take time to review. However reviews are what inspires us writers, the next chapter will be up tomorrow if you review. Thanks **


	4. Fathers Plea

Fathers Plea

I decided to take another walk in the woods, along the way I passed Sam's house. Sam had built the house himself and it was the nicest home on the Res. It was the largest however it was still a modest sized home, just large compared to everyone else's house. I remember when he was building the house he had gotten so much input from me. At that time I thought he just figured I was a girl so I had good taste. Just looking at the porch made me smile. I chose that swing and the bench. I decided it should have a cozy somewhat southern feel. I even choose that pretty stained glass door. I stopped and stared at the home, I noticed then that Seth was sitting on the porch. I didn't notice him right away because he was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed as opposed to sitting on the bench.

Seth looked at me, this boy never smiled at all. I assumed he just wasn't the bubbly kind, Jake and Seth were such opposites. Jake was serious yet somehow bubbly and outgoing but Seth he was a very serious guy. I wouldn't say he was mean, it's just to him being here seemed to be much more analytical. I could tell he was that clever type that was in his head, kind of like me. I guess if I were Jake I would choose someone like him to be my beta. You know he's on the job and taking it earnestly. I waved and he tilted his head a bit and slightly nodded it. I decided to check things out, why was he here anyway. When he saw me start to head towards him he looked around somewhat nervously. I moved swiftly up the steps, I loved the cherry wood porch; I had to pat myself on the back I really made some good choices when it came to the house. Seth stood as I approached him.

"So how are things working out with Sahara?" Seth asked, his demeanor was all business.

"She has been gone since yesterday."

"Did she ask your permission to stay out all night?"

"No but I knew she was going to her old cabin so I'm fine about it."

"Did you know she was staying out all night?"

"No but she is her own person."

"Actually she's not she is your slave now." Seth seemed pissed he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed the number then placed the phone to his ear but he was staring at me the entire time.

"Are you insane?" His first words to whoever he was talking to were kind of aggressive. "You been out all night..., you know what I mean cut the shit. ...No, actually I am the boss of you and I don't care you need to be much more respectable. I gave you clear instruction you keep fucking with me and you're going to find yourself mated to gay Tommy, I could destroy you bitch." Seth hung up on her.

I was stunned, this boy had a serious mean streak.

"Your slave will be home in 15 minutes."

"You didn't need to do that, I'm okay about her staying out."

"That's not her job."

"What is her job? I don't really need a slave anyway Seth."

"Sam did us a serious solid, he didn't have to let us stay and he loves you. I respect him so this is my gift, I'm giving him my sister. Since I can't actually give her to him because you're his then giving her to you is the next best thing. She isn't mated and our fathers dead so I own her right now. I can give her to whomever I want since you seem to like her so much you should be happy about this. You will treat her right, she already screwed me; she couldn't land Jake so she is actually useless to me right now. I can't even get my alpha to take her, that bitch can't even give us pride."

"That is all she is to you an object you trade around for status?"

"That's what woman have always been and will always be in one way or another, yes she is something to trade; something I own. Why do you think your father is giving you to Sam? You know how it works by now, you're not a little girl Leah. I hear you are pretty delusional about certain things but come on, you know the deal."

"Seth you're not doing me or Sam any favors." Just then Jake and Sam walked out of the house, Jake seemed surprised to see me but he gave me the sweetest smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello Sam."

"Really well ah were finishing up some business any other time you know I would love to see you Leah." Sam said but he seemed weird as if he was holding back something.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Jake why don't you guys go on and I will catch up." Jake nodded and he and Seth walked away briskly. Jake was smiling from ear to ear and Seth seemed aggravated.

"So what were they doing here?"

"Nothing really, why don't you get ready tomorrow is a big day."

"Sam I don't like Seth."

"You don't like him, why not I love him."

"You like Seth?"

"With Seth you know what you're dealing with, a dude who is all about business and progress. Seth does not give a damn he will do what he has to no emotions, no sympathy; Jake has the perfect beta. It's that damn Jake who irks me, never trust a grown ass man who smiles all the time and whose eyes are always huge. With Jake I don't know much about him or what he wants and needs, I don't know what makes him tick. That Sahara girl is perfect for him yet he denies her, I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"If he don't want her then who does he want?"

"Who do you think he wants?"

"Leah why do you always ask so many questions?"

"I'm just trying to figure things out?"

"Figure out what you're wearing and ah you should know after the plea your moving in with me. Don't worry you have a week after that and then its happy birthday which is also happy mating day."

"Moving in, with you?"

"Yes, of course."

"What about Sahara?"

"What about her, I fixed up her room."

"I don't want her living away from me Sam at my father's house, while I'm here with you; alone." Sam blushed a little, this surprised me.

"Don't worry you still own her but I don't want her with us during this stage. I want to be with you alone, there is going to be a lot of mating, a wolf's appetite is very strong." Sam's voice became husky when he said this, I could feel his desire.

"This is too much Sam, I'm not ready to live with a man and mate."

"Yes you are but if it makes you comfortable she can move in but she must stay on the first floor."

"Thank you Sam."

"Leah when we mate don't worry it's going to be special, what I'm going to do to you and what you will explore is going to really change the way you think. I'm going to help you transition into the change."

"I have to go Sam."

"I wish you wanted me the way I want you."

"It's about choice Sam."

"You are choosing Leah, in your heart."

I just walked away, it was too much and the way Sam's eyes stared at me just gave me chills. I could feel how much he wanted me but right now everything was just too overwhelming.

Sahara returned home within minutes but she was more quiet than usual she seemed sad but I didn't feel comfortable prying. I'm just not her, I don't have a nurturing nature. If she were to present me with her feelings then I could go there but I don't feel comfortable enough yet with her. I like her but it's weird to just get emotional with someone you have not known very long.

I found myself terribly nervous the next morning, this was the day I would be given away. Sahara was so excited, it was like she was living vicariously through me or something. She washed my hair and she dyed it jet black, then she styled my hair in this wet look but she pulled it back away from my face. I looked like one of the girls from a James bond movie, she painted my nails and shaved my legs. The red dress was cut low in the front and she put in a high split so that I could show off my legs. It was satin so it felt elegant even though it was ridiculously sexy. I laughed when I saw the high heel shoes she expected me to wear, this felt foolish. Who was I trying to be, Angelina Jolie? All day she plucked me and tortured me in some way, why did woman do this to themselves I questioned.

When we got to the hall my stomach took a dive because I knew I would have to enter late, it was so fussy. While all the party guess stared I would have to walk slowly down the stairs as they judged me, Sam and my father would be waiting at the bottom of the stairs and he would present me to Sam. It was all so presumptuous. After the short ceremony I would have to mingle with the crowd, Sam would gain further respect from all the men.

Sahara led me towards the stairs and she held my hand, I could hear my father speaking.

"Sam you are a great guy and there is no one else I would rather give my precious daughter to then you, I only hope that you accept her wholeheartedly and treat her with dignity."

"You do not have to hope, everyone knows this is my dream come true. I do accept her."

Sahara gave me a nod and I knew it was time.

"I'm going to walk behind you just breath Leah." When she said this I felt calm.

As I walked down the stairs I tried not to make eye contact with anyone but I could see that everyone who lived on the Res was there even Jakes pack. Jake stood in front of them all with his hands held behind his back when he saw me his jaws dropped, I smiled at him. Seth smiled and that shocked me, he was happy for me; what the hell. Suddenly I heard someone laugh it was Emily. One of the elder ladies grabbed her arm and escorted her out quickly, she seemed embarrassed.

Sam wasn't smiling which surprised me, he seemed pissed actually which made no sense. I realized he was mad that I looked at Jake first, I made eye contact with him but that meant nothing to me. I think it was nerves, I was just afraid to look at Sam for some reason I felt shy. That's the moment it hit me, I loved him and that's why he made me feel this way. I wanted him and this was a good day. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Sam took my hand, finally he smiled at me so warm and sweet everyone cheered.

"Leah I take you as my mate today."

My Father turned to the crowd.

"If there isn't anyone who objects than it is official." He stared into the crowd he went to turn back to us to finish but just then I heard a male voice speak.

"I object and I challenge Sam for Leah's hand." The crowd gasped I turned to see Jake who had approached Sam.

"Are you serious right now Jake?" Sam asked his voice was husky yet surprisingly calm.

"Last time I checked male wolf's all have that right and since you agreed to let me live here I have that right, the right to challenge another wolf for his bitch."

"You realize I'm going to kill you?"

"You can try." Jake smiled after he spoke and it set Sam off, Sam grabbed him by the neck and sent him flying across the room. It took Paul and Embry to hold Sam back. Seth rushed over.

"It's only fair Sam he has the right, a battle till death or until the other wolf surrenders; please don't be mad." Seth was pleading.

"Your alpha just choose to die." Sam rushed out of the hall so fast I barely saw him leave. Some of Jakes pack members were helping him up but he wasn't mad he was just tossed like a rag doll, Jake just smiled at me. What the hell was he thinking?

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long a lot has happened to me in the past few days. Please review and thank you for reading. I promise you it's about to go down lol!**


	5. The beginning of the dark days

**The beginning of the dark days**

That night it was impossible to sleep all I could think about was Sam. Sam would never surrender so he would fight to the death and Jake didn't seem like the kind of guy who would give up. Someone was going to die over me, there was no way; I would run away before I let that happen.

At around four in the morning I was sick of tossing and turning, I decided I needed to see Sam right away. I threw on the dress I wore earlier and raced down the steps only to hear voices in the kitchen. I quietly stood by the kitchen door.

"You fucked me bitch?"

"I didn't fuck you Seth, Paul fucked you."

"You were there all night and you could not seduce him? You knew Paul told me that Jake was under control, you could have stopped this."

"Paul screwed me too Seth, he said that he would help me and Jake. He assured me he wanted nothing more than for Jake to make me his mate. I should have known he was deep in Jakes head, all he wants is Sam dead."

"As much as I want to be alpha I would never do to Jake what Paul has done, ever. If Jake wins he will get Leah but since he isn't part of their pack he can't actually become alpha, Paul will because he is Sam's beta." Seth said with fury in his voice.

"Is Jake stupid enough to think that Paul will make him his beta once he is alpha?"

"Why the hell would Paul do that, than Jake could actually challenge him down the road? It would not matter that Jake was originally from another pack, he would actually have a real chance at alpha if he ever became Paul's beta."

"Which is why Paul is going to fuck Jake over."

"Jake thinks he has too much dirt on Paul, if they knew the things Paul did the entire pack would turn on him."

"Seth you have to save Jake and Sam, Paul is playing everyone."

"Jake is not going to listen to me, that girl has a hold on him I have never seen before, he thinks he loves Leah."

I could not take it any further I had to say something. I pushed the kitchen door open but to my shock and horror it wasn't Sahara Seth was talking too.

**SAM'S POV**

"I should have known better then to trust a guy like Jacob, he was lying to me the entire time. It doesn't matter, I'm going to easily kill him. Why are you so fucking quiet?"

"I'm worried Sam, your my best friend."

"Paul do you really think that Jake stands a chance against me?"

"No it's not about him, it's Leah."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something I have not told you."

"Paul don't fuck with me."

"A few weeks ago I saw her with Jake and it felt weird so I followed them. I don't know how to say this but they went to the woods; it's where they meet and they mate, she isn't pure."

"How dare you lie about my baby, Lele would never betray me." I felt my heart sinking as I spoke, I remembered the way she smiled at Jake, she made eye contact with him before me; Jake was the man she watched as she headed down the stairs but I didn't want to admit it.

"Sam I didn't want to tell you this, I knew it would kill you and she threatened me. The girl wants to be a whore like her mother, she hates you and resents you Sam. There is something I have to confess. I have been working with Seth, he hates Jake with a passion. He blames Jake for not wanting Sahara and he wants to be alpha. I thought that Jake was a threat to you so I agreed to help Seth. I've been working with Seth, I can't tell you everything I did but Leah found out. She said that she could exploit me and the entire pack would turn against me if I told you what she has been up to. I'm sick of her lies Sam."

"I can't breathe Paul." It was as if all the air left my lungs and I fainted I felt my wolf coming but I was lost, I trembled and I could no longer hear or see I could not feel anything. I felt my wolf, he had dominated me. I had heard rumors about warping but it didn't seem possible. They say when a wolf's spirit breaks he loses all humanity, he goes into the wolf but struggles to shift back into a human. He loses human sight and sound, he is lost; I felt my wolf running further and further away, Sam the man was now gone.

**SAHARAS POV**

The night had become a fog and everything had went terribly wrong. I could not feel anything but shame, Leah was a good person and I didn't warn her. She would know something was wrong when she noticed I didn't come home all night again. I felt his arms touching me, he rubbed my back in an effort to comfort me.

"Jared let me go, I don't deserve it."

"You choose me, you choose love you barely know her."

"Paul will have her killed, he is going to follow through with this crazy plan."

"It's for the best he promised me when it's all said and done I will become his beta. Paul is going places so we must see this through till the end. Once Jakes kills Sam were pretty much in."

"How do you know he will?"

"When Sam hears Paul's story about Leah he is going to lose his mind; he will warp, he will be lost in wolf form. The vamps said they will help us hunt him, we will bring him back the day of the duel. They have a way to weaken him, he will not have his full strength. Once he is dead Jake will think he has won and he trust you. You will tell him you want to congratulate him and lure him to the woods. The rest is history, just go with it and you will be rewarded."

"I don't trust Paul and what about my brother he is a good guy, he is not going to stand aside."

"That's why we have the girl playing him, she is with Seth now. He thinks he can trust her but she is working for us; everything will go smoothly as planned."

"I can't do this Jared, I think I love Leah."

"Hold on I will be right back I hear someone outside."

**JAREDS POV**

I knew this would happen which was no big deal really, I rushed to my jeep and shut the door the dumb bitch would not suspect a thing. I quickly called Paul.

"Is it done?"

"Sam is long gone in lala land, this was too easy."

"We have a serious problem Sahara is breaking, now that she knows you're going to have Leah killed she is going back on her word."

"I knew this would happen Jared, the girl is weak. Get her over to my cabin it's time she gets mated."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time we do a pack mating on a bitch, it makes us bond and it puts a bitch in her place. We all take turns on her till her spirit breaks and then we control her once she is broken. Sahara will do what we tell her to do. If things don't work out with Seth we can gang rape him too as far as I'm concerned. It's about to get real around here Jared, I'm going to take over and rule in the old ways, with fury. If I could go down to South Dakota and start killing wolves and giving cubs to humans what else do you think I'm capable of? If I could get the vampires to help me cause a drought what else do you think I'm capable of? Do you really think Jakes dad would kill himself, a man like that? Thank me for that and it was easy to kill him. There is nothing I will not do and that's why you roll with me. You know that I am taking over and my power will only grow. I have the vampires and most of Sam's pack and Jakes pack with me. There is no stopping me now, it's too late."

"You're setting Sahara up Paul, you have no intention on killing Leah; you just want to break Sahara so you can control her. I know what you're going to do now and why. You're not going to kill Leah, you're going to be the one to mate her."

**Hang in there readers I have some interesting and shocking things planned. The next chapter will get a little darker than the previous chapters... Please review and be patient with me...thanks for reading folks I promise to keep you on our toes.**


	6. The lines are drawn

**The lines are drawn**

"What the hell are you doing Emily?"

"I'm talking to Seth, your dad let me in I came to see Sahara but she wasn't here. Seth is just bugging."

"Bugging, are you insane Emily we have to do something about Paul." Seth said.

"Right now that's impossible he has too much power Seth."

Seth's phone began to ring.

"It's a blocked number."

"Answer it anyway." Emily pushed.

"Hello."

"Your sister is in trouble."

"Who is this?"

"Paul is out of his fucking mind, I didn't think he would go this far. I can't save myself he will kill me if I turn on him but I don't want to actually see Sahara hurt. I realize he is changing his plans and he's not telling me everything; I see now that I'm dealing with a complete psycho."

"What's going on?"

"You need to get Sahara to safety because if you don't he is going to gang mate her."

"What the hell, who is this? Shit he hung up."

"Seth what did he say?" I asked impatiently.

"I think it was Jared, I'm not sure I don't know him that well. I know he's in Sam's pack and he is good friends with Paul which is weird because he called me and he was actually warning me. He says my sisters in trouble, look I'm going to get her."

"I'm going with you Seth." I said, I realized I was wrong about Seth.

"Well I'm not, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous."

"Thanks a lot Emily." I said, she was a real shit disturb.

"I came here to try and find out anything I could from Sahara, that's all I can do Leah."

"Just get out my face but before you do I have one thing to say. If I find out your working with Paul or have done anything to betray me I will kill you bitch." Seth's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Are you threatening me Leah?"

"No, that's a promise." Emily laughed as she excited the kitchen, I could hear her laughing louder as he headed out the front door.

"Let's call Sam he could really help us out right now Seth." I reached for my phone nervously I felt a pain in my stomach. Something felt odd. There was no answer but Sam always answered my calls.

"Sam isn't picking up."

Just then I heard my front door fly open, it was the loudest sound I had ever heard. We rushed out of the kitchen and to my surprise a huge black wolf was standing there with foam dripping from his mouth. I knew it was Sam. But something was wrong with him, there wasn't any humanity left in his eyes. He approached us slowly as if he was hunting us.

"Shit I think he's gone from us Leah, someone must have said or done something to make him lose it. I'm going to have to shift to hold him back you get out of here and get to my sister.

"Seth please don't do it he will kill you."

My words fell on death ears as Seth began to shift, Sam immediately attacked him. Sam's wolf was huge compared to poor Seth and he tossed him around ferociously. I could see it in Seth's eyes he knew he was going to die. Sam bit into his leg and began to drag Seth, I could hear Seth's wolf howling in pain. Something came over me, a feeling of rage and anger at what Paul had done to us.

I pictured myself ripping his head off and feeding it to Sam. Just then Sam's wolf looked over at me and something in his eyes flickered. There was a change and he ran towards me, at first I felt terror but then he began to rub his nose against my hand gently. I reached to him and pet him, just then he shifted back into his human form.

Sam was naked in front of me, his long beautiful body glistened; his skin was red. His manhood was huge just swinging in front of me, I could not help but to stare. I grabbed a pair of jeans out of the cabinet and tossed them to him and he put them on.

"Were connected Leah, there's no way that would happen if you didn't love me."

"Sam what would make you think otherwise?"

"Paul told me about you and Jacob mating." I burst into laughter it was just too ridiculous.

"You're laughing at the notion because it is absolutely silly to you. I can feel your emotions, that's what pulled me out; I felt your heart and your hatred towards Paul. I knew then that something was wrong, I know now that I was a fool to ever trust in Paul. I can feel you now can you feel me?"

"Not in the way you can with me Sam, I'm sorry."

"Don't be soon it will happen I know it."

"Sam Paul is nut's and he is cruel he's trying to pit you and Jake against each other and he has numbers. The vampires are working for him now."

"Seth relax I am an alpha and Paul is a bitch as far as I'm concerned I'm going to rip him apart with my bare hands."

Just then I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Leah is that you?"

"Yes mom are you okay?"

"The question is are you okay, I'm here with Charlie and Bella stopped by."

"Mom she is a vampire you have to stay away from her now."

"Listen to me, I don't care what you're doing at the moment get over here now and bring anyone you care about but you have to do it now. Get to the Cullen's house it is the only place you will be safe."

"My mom says we must leave and go to the Cullen's house immediately."

"My sisters out there alone right now." Seth said, he seemed vulnerable.

"We have to find Sahara first mom and I have to find dad."

"You don't understand Paul has an army of vampires headed to the Res as we speak. They're going to take control of the entire pack basically anyone who doesn't follow Paul will be killed."

"Oh my god he is a total lunatic." I said, tears began to fall.

"What's going on Leah?" Sam said he seemed worried.

"Paul has an army of vampires and they are on their way to take control over the entire Res."

"That's it, I'm going to kill him now."

"Put Sam on the phone Leah." I handed Sam the phone.

"Hello Sue."

"It's good to hear your voice Sam, you are the alpha and that is everything right now. If you strike now you will be killed Sam you have to think sensibly. If you die hope dies with you, I have people here who will fight with you. Just get here because right now you can't trust anyone we will help you regroup and we will plan a sensible attack. Once you regain control of the pack things will settle. Get to the Cullen house and only bring those you trust but you must leave now."

"Okay I will come just too here you out Sue but I can't leave my res to a gang of vampires."

"Right now you don't know who is with you are against you and you have to think like Paul. Paul is patient and calculating he doesn't strike until the coal is hot and he doesn't think emotionally."

"Yes Sue that's because he has no heart."

"You do Sam so think about your people and Leah you must do what's right you go there half armed and halfcocked and you will bring down the entire pack with you."

"Were on our way Sue."

Sam hung up he grabbed me and pulled me close to him, I could tell he needed me; Sam was trying to be strong but I could see it all over his face. Sam's entire world was unraveling right before his eyes and his very own beta had done this to him. Paul had turned into a complete asshole.

I called my father but there was no answer so I left a message telling him to get to the Cullen house as soon as possible.

"Sam I have to find my sister."

"Right now if you go looking for her which is what they want because it's an easy capture of someone who is obviously against them, they will just kill you. You're not going to save her all you're going to do is get yourself killed and then you're useless to her, you should come with us."

"I will rather die than run to safety while my sister is being killed possibly gang raped."

"Oh Seth I understand your dilemma and I hate to say this to you but even if you find her it's not going to stop anything. If anything you will probably get raped right beside her."

Seth leaped for Sam as if to attack him but Sam just held him and Seth broke he began crying. I had never seen a man cry before; Sam held him.

"Come with me Seth, Sue says she has people who will fight with us and we will come back and rescue Sahara and kill Paul. If you go now it's useless we have to think like the enemy, we have to be calculating."

"Jared said she is in real trouble."

"Jared is with Paul most likely and it's a set up to get to you. They know that you will not go for what they're doing so they just want a quick capture. Why give it to them, Paul thinks he has everything under control; I'm going to take his control away are you with me?"

"Yes let's go before I change my mind." We rushed to Sam's truck and headed to the Cullen's house, Seth pulled out his cell and dialed someone.

"Jake it's me where are you?"

"I was looking for you we need to get ready for the duel."

"Jake phase immediately and get to the Cullen's house, don't trust anyone just get here."

"I have Embry with me."

"Can you really trust him?"

"Yes with my life, what's happening?"

"Have you seen my sister Jake?"

"Last I heard she was with Jared."

"Okay well you and Embry need to get to the Cullen's house right now."

"Okay were on it." As soon as Seth hung up Sam began screaming.

"Why did you call Jake?"

"Jake is just like me and you a pawn, if we leave him then he is dead."

"Are you crazy Seth, I hate Jake."

"I know that he is in love with Leah but with his help we have a better chance, just work with him for now."

"I don't trust him."

"I know he wants Leah but he is not about killing people he's not power thirsty like Paul. Right now that is the bigger issue and after we kill him if you and Jake want to battle over Leah do it but that is not important right now. The only thing I want to do is see Paul and Jared's head on a platter."

**Sahara's POV**

When Jared came back into the house he seem frazzled, he starting frantically looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just everything is going to shit."

"I know, that's why we have to turn on him Jared."

"I don't love you."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't and you need to realize that, you deserve to know that I was using you. I think you should find your brother and just get out of here right now."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"I'm not into raping bitches, just go."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't leave Paul is going to destroy you and knowing him he is already close. That guy has been one step ahead of me this entire time."

"No I'm two steps ahead of you." Paul was now standing behind Jared, we never heard him come in.

"Paul what are you doing?"

"Jared stop acting like a bitch I told you things would get tough. How dare you try to save her are you insane now prove your loyalty to me, why don't you get the party started. This is your chance, fuck her.

Just then I noticed other guys who were in the pack entering Jared's house; quill could not even make eye contact with me, there were at least six guys.

"I have the rest of my men on guard lucky for her right, it could really have gotten ugly." Paul laughed and I realized that he was an actual monster. He enjoyed causing other people pain and felt no sorrow.

Jared stood in front of me as if to guard me.

"Please Paul don't do this, there's no reason for it."

"Yeah you're probably right but you know I don't think I like her brother and that's reason enough. I know that they have a connection, their twins and he's going to know that his sister is hurting and there is nothing he can do about it."

Jared got down on his knees and all the other guys began laughing at him except quill he seemed stunned and horrified.

"I'm on my knees, I'm begging you have all the power Paul."

"You love her don't you?"

"No I have never loved any bitch."

"The weird thing is you don't want to love her but you do, you feel for the bitch."

"I just don't want to see her hurt like this please don't."

Paul turned towards the guys.

"Jared's in love how sweet but see I consider that treachery."

"Why because you're incapable of loving someone, you're jealous Paul." Jared said and I was surprised.

"I'm jealous of you?"

"No you're angry because I'm not like you and I was able to change, I was able to love and if I showed that to you I knew you would turn on me Paul. You're not doing this to hurt Seth your punishing me for loving her."

"Jared's so brave you guys, look at him standing up for his bitch." Just then Paul shifted and I watched as his wolf bit into Jared's neck and his head jerked tearing through the flesh, my heart dropped in a way I had never felt before. It was like someone shoot a hole through my chest.

Jared's eyes blinked as he stared at me and whispered he loved me his chest raised and fell and I knew it was his last breath.


	7. Search for Little Wolf

Search for Little Wolf

**Sahara POV**

When Jared's body feel I could not breathe and my body froze, I felt myself trembling but not from fear it was something else. I could not believe the way my skin burned and it seemed like even crazy Paul just stared in amazement but this weird smile spread across his face.

My mind went dizzy as I searched the room but for some odd reason I felt really short, that's when I realized I was shorter.

"Holy shit that bitch just shifted." Paul screamed and that was it I took off but there was a window I was screwed. That's when I saw another wolf crash through the window, he was showing me what to do so I did it, I leaped high and I followed that wolf. I could actually still hear Paul screaming.

"You're dead Quill." That was all he kept saying from the top of his lungs but Quill kept moving so I followed him. We ran till we got deep into the woods and that's when he just stopped and he phased into his human form. There was a naked man standing in front of me.

"Sahara you need to phase back now." I didn't know how to, this was the first time I had ever phased; Jared told me there was a possibility it could happen any time after I mated with him. He doubted it would happen for at least another six months but he was wrong or maybe the extreme stress caused it.

"Sahara just focus, you need to picture yourself as a human again."

I focused as hard as I could and finally it worked but I realized I was naked, it didn't even phase Quill.

"I'm cold."

"I know shara, I don't trust holding conversations as a wolf right now, it's possible Paul may be able to hear me still. Most likely he can't because I left but better safe than sorry. Don't worry he doesn't have the time to chase after us, it was the perfect time for you to phase like that. For what its worth if you hadn't I had a plan."

"What was that?"

"Suicide there's no way I could do that to a girl, I would have had to die just like Jared did. I'm so sorry about him but that was what pushed me if he could do that to Jared then he could turn on anyone. With him in charge you're a slave because if you do anything he doesn't like then he tries to literally destroy you."

"So Jared is gone?"

"Sahara there's no way he survived that I'm so sorry." I already knew he was dead but to hear someone else say it was horrific. The way Paul killed him so quickly and ruthlessly was crazy.

"We have to get going eventually he will send others to kill us Sahara."

"I need to call Seth, shit my phone."

"Oh that's one of the pitfalls about phasing who knows where your cell phone landed if you had it in your pocket. I think we need to go to our old res."

"Why?"

"We need to find little wolf and he can find other members of the pack and we need to find Jake as well. We're going to come back with an army, I'm going to get everyone back together again."

"Jake could be anywhere, everyone's all split up I don't know but I have to go back for Seth."

"Let's just keep moving for now I promise we can stop at a pay phone when we get much further away but for right now going back is foolish. That means Jared died for nothing."

We kept moving for what felt like a very long time, I was exhausted but Quill kept going like a mad man. I realized he was used to this wolf thing but I felt like I could not go another minute. It was dark now and finally he stopped at a motel. We phased as we hid along the side of the building.

"I know the guy who works here he is a connect. Little wolf has a lot of human connects out there in the world. Their chosen humans we can trust who work for us, it's a secret thing but I guess you're part of it all now. It feels weird sharing things like this with a female."

"What about sharing things like this with a friend Quill?"

"Yeah, a friend."

Quill covered his manhood the best he could but like most wolves it was a useless attempt the man was fully grown down there. He poked his head in the office door and I heard a man scream.

"You scared me, Quill is that you?"

"Tom it's me I have a girl with me we need a room and clothes to wear."

Tom gave us a nice clean room with two double beds and I could not have been happier. I would be able to rest and shower. He gave me a big tee shirt and these ugly Capri shorts not cute at all but it was something. Most importantly there was a phone.

I dialed Seth's cell and my heart almost beat out of my chest.

"Hello?"

"Seth?"

"Oh my god Sahara." Seth sounded relived he began crying hysterically.

"Did they hurt you?"

"They killed Jared when he tried to help me and then I phased for the first time ever and Quill led me away, were on the run."

"You have been mating with Jared?"

"Please don't hate me, don't judge me."

"Right now I don't even care Sahara, I just want to see you."

"Really, I know you care a lot about that type of stuff. You probably can't mate me well now and I'm useless as a sister."

"It breaks my heart to hear you say that but it's my fault my mentality has been harsh. I have treated you like property and I have thought of you as a lesser person because you are a female. I realize how much you matter to me, I think I would rather die than live knowing that Paul and his friends got their hands on you. Where are you?"

"Quill and I have a job to do and I'm doing it, they killed Jared and I'm going to make sure they suffer. We're going to South Dakota to begin finding members of our old pack and any wolf who will come back and fight with us. Once they find out that it was Paul who destroyed the pack I think they're going to budge and their going to want him dead. "

"No you need me, I'm coming to get you and bring you home."

"No Seth I'm going to do my part, you just said you regret the way you treated me well let go and let me make this choice."

"Don't do this Sahara we need each other right now, we should stick together."

"Where are you Seth?"

"I'm with Jake and Embry we were about to head to the airport with Alice and Jasper."

"The Cullen's?"

"I know it sounds strange but their helping us, they know a few of the volturi members who would help us. Alice has a friend there in Italy."

"What about Sam and Leah?"

"Sam and Leah are staying here their working with Carlisle. He has friends who are all coming to the house and they're going to prepare for a battle."

"Sam and Leah are together that's a relief. I'm happy for them."

"Actually that fucking Paul called and he has her father he wants to trade him for Sam."

"Paul is going to get his I swear, please don't tell me Sam is going for that bull shit."

"Sam has a plan Sahara don't worry and he has Leah but I don't want you alone on some mission with a boy."

"I just lost the love of my life I'm not thinking like that."

"I know but grief mixed with some guy who just rescued you, in time who knows."

"You're always thinking too much."

"Just be safe and stay in touch."

**Leah POV**

The Cullen's had a beautiful spare room in their lovely house for me and Sam to share. It was so hard to focus the day had been so rough. I heard a strong knock at the door.

Sam opened it and Seth ran in.

"I just got off the phone with her and she is okay."

"Where is he?"

"Jared was killed by Paul because he tried to save my sister and she shifted. Her and Quill got away and they are headed to South Dakota to find members of our old pack but their scattered everywhere; the pack. That's a serious mission that only little wolf could help them complete."

"That's good news we need the help." Sam said, I could see hope was beginning to form, we had a shot now.

"I know but still she is a female and it scares me."

"I know Seth but she is doing the right thing." Sam said sincerely.

"Sam you are my brother now and I will be back soon with even more help."

"Were going to kill him Seth."

"I know."

Seth hugged me and Sam and we said our goodbyes we all were going our separate ways to achieve the same goal. I knew it in my heart we would get my father back and we would get our revenge on Paul, the tables were turning the sky seemed to clear.

I felt Sam place his hand on my thigh and it dawned on me, we were alone together in a bed just like we were supposed to be.

**Authors Note**

**I don't know if any of you have read my other stories but my style is very plot twisting, I love it when people think they know what I'm going to do because it's constant change with me. I don't write your typical fan fic type stuff where we all know where things are going...I like adventure. Please review I hope your catching on now this is bigger then just a love story about two guys fighting for one girl. Yes that is going to be the heart of it but were going for a ride and all the charecters matter. **


	8. update

Sorry everyone I know it seems I have been on a hiatus but I was very busy graduating and finishing up some things. I'm back and ready to post new chapters so this week new chapters will be posted. Thanks and check me out on sharee greene dot com


End file.
